


From Legend to Obsession

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Akira: Subclass of Melancholy [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Conversational/Storytelling Style, Gen, He's infatuated with Tsurugi, Introducing my OC, POV Trans Character, Watanabe Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Akira Watanabe tells Tsubaki's newest subclass how he developed his obsession with Tsurugi. It started with stories, but was cemented with a kiss.





	From Legend to Obsession

    Of course, I’ve heard of him. All of us know about Kamiya Tsurugi. Tsubaki-san makes sure of it. If we ever come across him, we’re supposed to run like hell. I often wonder if it’s just us subclass that are supposed to run, or if even Tsubaki-san would run from him. I’ve asked before, but I’m pretty sure he just gave me the answer he thought I needed to hear.

    Don’t misunderstand me. I have nothing but love and respect for Tsubaki-san. He’s more of a father to me than the man who technically holds the title. It does get annoying when he coddles me like that, though. I’m not as young as some of these other subclass, and I like to hear the truth, whether I’ll like it or not. I got more than my fill of lies and half-truths during my human life.

    Anyway, I’m rambling. Sorry!

    Like I said, we all know about C3’s Suicide Captain. We’ve heard the stories of how ruthless he is, how wild. I hear that, with just a word from the right guy, Tsurugi will go straight berserker status and keep killing until someone can rein him in. That’s the thing though…

    I’d only heard stories. That’s it. Stories and warnings to never find myself face to face with the man. That’s the perfect formula for creating an obsession. All these stories- all they did was build up the legend of Kamiya Tsurugi in my mind, and then Tsubaki-san unwittingly turned him into some kind of forbidden fruit. A curious thing like me? How could I resist?

    But then. I actually did find myself face to face with him. I suppose that’s when it really was all over for me, because…

_that man is gorgeous._

    It was amazing. Of course, being the awkward idiot I am, I may have done some cringe-worthy things, but… it was worth it. Seriously, favourite memory.

***

    I had the fortune of running into him when he was off the clock. He must’ve literally just finished his mission, because his white cloak still hung off him, swaying with his movements as he walked down the street, shopping bag in his hand. Of course, I knew it was him right away. As far as I know, he’s the only agent who wears a cloak and has those bands around his neck and wrists.

    I’ve heard stories about how his magic works in combat and honestly… the point of the wrist straps and cloak… it’s all a bit… you’ll have to excuse me a minute…

    Sorry. I got off track there. Point is, I knew it was him. The first thing that struck me was the contrast. The moonlight gave his alabaster skin a luminous glow that made his hair seem that much darker, as dark as the night surrounding him.

     Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess I do get a bit flowery at times. Pretty easy to do when I talk about Tsurugi. Sorry!

    Well, I just really like contrast. When a guy’s hair is so dark it makes his skin seem lighter and vice versa? It’s just… really pleasing to my eye. So, that was the first thing I noticed. It was perfect. The second thing? His eyes. They’re like liquid gold, just so beautiful!

    And they were fixing themselves right on me as he moved closer. He tilted his head in this really cute way and gave me this curious smile. God, it about killed me. None of the stories I’ve heard have ever mentioned how hot he is.

    Yeah… I guess I had kind of forgotten myself, and the fact that I had totally stopped just short of coming out into the street from an alleyway and was just stood there, staring like an idiot. And clearly, I’d completely forgotten what we are to each other- a subclass and one of C3’s hunting dogs. I remembered real quick, though, trust me.

    My mind was screaming at me to turn on my heel and bolt, but it was like my body had seized up. I couldn’t get my muscles to cooperate. I just stayed rooted to the spot as this forbidden legend got closer and closer, and my heart pounded harder and harder.

    He finally stopped right in front of me and took a minute to look me up and down, paying careful attention to my eyes. My throat constricted, my hands were shaking. It was all so intense, but I couldn’t even tear my eyes away from him, let alone make a run for it.

    He chuckled lightly as he rocked back on his heels and slipped his free hand into his front pants pocket. I couldn’t stop my eyes from following the movement. He definitely noticed. And instead of a chuckle, he let out a real laugh.

    “Well, you’re awful lucky tonight, little Vamp. If I were on a mission right now, I’m afraid I’d have to kill you.”

    I was a bit shocked, to say the least. I had to ask him to repeat himself, because I wasn’t sure I’d heard right. He smiled at me then.

    “I only do what I’m paid to do and right now I’m on my own time. So, I’m not your enemy tonight. But I’m not your friend either.”

    My body relaxed at that and I let out a sigh of relief. As hard as I tried, I couldn’t keep my eyes from travelling up and down his body. He really is just…

He looks delicious. That’s all I’m going to say.

    Of course, he’d noticed. He really seemed amused.

    “Though it seems you might wish we were friends.” He pulled his hand out of his pocket and offered it to me. “Kamiya Tsurugi. 26. The way too cu-”

    I cut off his little introduction there. I told him about his reputation with a deep blush forming on my face and shyly shook his hand.

    “Well, that hardly seems fair.” He pouted at me then. It’s was an obvious, exaggerated pout and it was… it did things to me. “I’m not that dangerous. Unless I’m paid to be. So, you’re Tsubaki’s subclass? Then, it really _is_ a good thing for you I’m off the clock.”

    I chuckled nervously. My brain really felt like it was about to implode. It was intense.

    “And what’s your name, little Subclass? Such a shame, you’re awful cute. It really hurts my heart.” He said that with a smirk that told me it really didn’t. “Are those dragonflies on your wrists? Cute cute!”

    I stared down dumbly at my wrists. I had totally forgotten tattoos were a thing that even exist. I was a bit preoccupied. Ok. This is where it starts to get cringe-worthy.

    I kind of… totally told him that I was really happy I’d gotten the chance to meet him, and not , you know, die.

    “Oh? My, you really _are_ cute. I’m flattered.”

    Yup. Totally what he said. He said I was cute. Man, I was dying. I was so dead. And surprised, actually. The way Tsubaki-san talks about him, I really didn’t expect him to stand around and have a conversation with me, you know? So, I took a risk. I decided right in that moment to ask him about the rumours that he’ll do anything for cash.

    “Oh, I love money! Fukuzawa Yukichi is just my type. Pay me enough and I’d get right down on my hands and knees and lick your shoes. I’m all licky.”

    That. Right there. When he said that to me… I thought I was going to pass out. I may or may not have… ummmmm… promise not to laugh, alright?

    I asked him how much it’d be to tell me he thought I was a beautiful man.

    Whatever. I already told you it was cringe-worthy. I’m an idiot, ok? Just stop laughing so I can continue!

    Anyway. He came in closer then, and I started backing up, just out of instinct. That’s how I ended up pinned against the side of a building back in that alleyway I’d been coming out of. It was intense. I got all anxious again, but more of an excited anxious than a ‘I’m about to get my ass broken’ kind of anxious. He dropped his bag to the ground and leaned in. He put his mouth right up by my ear and whispered “For the right amount, I’ll even give you a kiss. The more you pay, the better it’ll be.”

    I won’t lie to you. I won’t. My knees did buckle at that. And… I may have gasped. Stop laughing, would you? Oi… so, yeah. He caught me under the arms and helped me back up with a smirk, and asked me if I was interested. As if he didn’t already know that I was. _Very._

    I only had a little bit over 10,000 Yen on me at the time, and I gladly let him empty my wallet. No hesitation. He smiled at me as he slipped the money into his front pocket.

    “Well, that won’t really get you too much, but I get the feeling you’ll be happy with anything.” He pulled his face back a little bit and let his eyes travel down and back up my body again. He met my gaze and told me “you really are a beautiful man. And I couldn’t help but notice all your cute piercings. I’ve never kissed anyone with such a decorated mouth. I’m a bit curious... _A-ki-chan_.”

    I’m not even sure what that sound was that came out of my mouth when he called me that, but he muffled it pretty much immediately with his mouth.

Damn. It was… magic.

    I just barely noticed his fingers sliding up into my hair, to tug on it. I was already so overwhelmed just having his mouth on mine. His lips. They were so soft and supple and… addicting. He tasted like strawberries and cream. It was heaven. I don’t even know what I was doing or what sounds I was making or… anything. All I knew was the heat of our lips moving against each other.

    Huh? What? Yeah. I know. It was hot, to say the least. Damn, man. But, then. It got even better.

    Yeah. He totally slipped me his tongue. I felt it run along my bottom lip and play against my jewelry. I was just like ‘yes, please do’. It was a tease, though, in the end. It felt so amazing, but it barely lasted at all before he was pulling his tongue back into his own mouth and pulling himself off of me.

    Yeah, I was definitely disappointed. I wanted more. My legs were jelly. I kinda slid down the wall a bit, I just couldn’t support all my weight anymore. Too weak. I watched him compose himself and grin down at me, with this mischievous twinkle to his eyes. After a minute or two, I was able to choke out a thanks. Don’t ask me why I thanked him. I don’t know. Because I’m just that awkward, I guess. But, I did. I totally thanked him. He laughed and said “so cute.”

    He bent down to pick up his shopping and straightened himself to look back down at me again. “If you liked that at the end, I suggest you start carrying more cash on you. Never know when you might catch me off duty. Bye for now, then, Aki-chan.” He stuck out his tongue, to tease me I’m sure, and with a wink, he was off on his way.

    And I just stayed there for what felt like forever, leaning back against the alley, trying to process the fact that I’d just been kissed. _Kissed._ By the legendary forbidden fruit.

    I had experienced the charms of Kamiya Tsurugi. And that was jsut it for me. Obsessed. Officially.

***

    Heh. It’s been nice talking to you. But I’m kinda dead now. I need to go recharge. I don’t even remember how we got onto the subject of Tsurugi. Sorry! Anyway… welcome to the ranks. Tsubaki-san’s a great master.


End file.
